Books
Books are used to provide information and atmosphere alike within OFF, all located within the Library of Bismark. The Up-Children-Down * The phrase "up-children-down" used in this book bears a resemblance to E. E. Cummings' poem anyone lived in a pretty how town, which uses the phrase "with up so floating many bells down". The validity and relevance of this connection is unknown. * The "up-children-down" and perhaps the "dark liches" in this book could be referring to Spectres, as it is suggested by the Judge that only the Queen can control them. Bismark * The contents of Page 245 are, within both the French original and across all translations, random ramblings of either Mortis Ghost or the translators, respectively. * Bismark is referred to here as "eternal", perhaps mirroring the implication that Japhet (the "fire bird") is a phoenix. The Cardinal Points * This book is displayed upside-down in the game, and the Batter is incapable of correcting its orientation. Untitled Transcript: "I have run out of oxygen" * Some believe that this book was written near the time of The Room's fourth chapter (I had three friends.). This is because Chapter 4 appears to take place in an apocalyptic world, and the author of Untitled can be presumed dead. Chapter 4 also appears to be the time period in which Japhet receives Title Unreadable, lending credence to the idea that Japhet was seeking out books around the time that Untitled was written. Tales and Legends * Many believe the masked man described in this book to be Zacharie, the most obvious evidence being Zacharie's masks. Other evidence includes Explanations' chapter entitled "The Toad King and the Merchant", and Zacharie's tendency to be depicted wielding a sword in concept art. Title Unreadable * This book appears to contain taxonomic sketches of orchids, notable for their frequent usage as national flowers. * This book is largely unremarkable save for its presence in The Room's fourth chapter, where it is given to "The Bird" (presumably Japhet in the past). Explanations * This book appears to explain confusing aspects of OFF's universe, hypothetically making it the most informational book in the entire library had Mortis written the rest. Written by E.S. Translation: "Be careful, madam, you're starting to put on weight! ... And putting on weight means aging! ...With the Dalcroze method, which combines sport with music theory, you will keep the entirety of your slenderness. Three sonatas of Beethoven lead to gradual, quite sensitive weight loss and six fugues of Bach have a devastating effect on fat cells. The effects of this treatment can be accelerated by executing it on" * This is an excerpt from one of Erik Satie's writings, a french composer notable for his eccentricity. The Three Guardians This book has been printed four times, each on a different set of playing cards, and acts as a puzzle needed to ascend the Library. Repaired Clubs Book.png|The repaired Clubs book. Repaired Diamonds Book.png|The repaired Diamonds book. Repaired Hearts Book.png|The repaired Hearts book. Repaired Spades Book.png|The repaired Spades book. The Story of Japhet, the Fire Bird This book, seemingly printed eight times, chronicles the rise and fall of Japhet, as well as serving as a clue needed for a puzzle.